The Blossom of the West
by chaosangel13
Summary: Her pink hair whipped around her face in the breeze and her eyes burned a bright green before she rode away from his view like lightening "Why bother? Jus' some guy on a stallion who happened to get lucky" Kisame snarled. "That was no man, it was a women"
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this summer I was on a western movie watching spree XD Lots of Clint Eastwood and The Duke :D So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time and the second chapter is almost halfway done! This story will be really sort most likely, and I think it's refreshing to see a western naruto universe :) but maybe that's just me. Doesn't help I've been on a red dead redemption kick. A future SORRY for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta and I tried to fix what I could see. So everyone enjoy don't forget to...

...COMMENT! I really love comments they keep me going!

* * *

><p>Dipping the old wooden bucket into the cool river, she filled it up to the brim and cupped a handful of water to splash onto her face. It was a sweet relief compared to the summer sun in the wilderness. Her horse nearby snorted as she carried the bucket over to the ground to set it before her horse. As he drank in deep heavy gulps Sakura petted her whiskey colored stallion.<p>

Reaching into her saddlebag she grabbed a handkerchief she had stitched back when she still lived on her family's farm back in Konoha. Now she was somewhere west of the country of Rain but north of the country of Sand. Setting her hat on the horn of the saddle, walking over to the river she dipped her handkerchief into the water and began to wash her face of sweat and grime she rubbed the cool cloth down her neck and under her button up shirt. It was refreshing to feel the cool water on her hot skin warmed by the sun. Dipping the cloth back into the river she squatted to rub the fabric against one another to scrub out the dirt. Ringing out the water Sakura carried it back over to her horse and placed it inside of her hat as she put the hat back on her head.

"Feeling rested Ace?" Her stallion neighed into her hand as she rubbed the top of his head. Sakura smiled at Ace her cherished stallion reared his hand back a bit to knock the hat off her head. She laughed at her stallion's childishness, bending over to pick it up her light pink hair falling over her shoulder. It had become much lighter in color ever since she had fled from Konoha. She placed the hat back on her head she fingered its length, it fell past her shoulders now.

As she thought on she was suddenly interrupted by the loud crack of a gunshot. Her head whipped around to the sounds direction and she quickly tied the wooden bucket back to the saddle. Placing a foot in the stirrup she leaped on and rode off across the river heading southwest away from the gunshot.

The wind whipped past her as Ace galloped on toward the hills, he slowed slightly as he reached the steep slop of the hill. Tilting the reins to go up the hill on a diagonal to keep her stallion from falling during the climb. The sun beating down on the pair she looked back at the lush green valley that she had been taking a rest at. She could see far down ahead a flurry of dust being kicked up. As she reached the top of the hill she took cover behind a grouping of trees and it gave her the ability to see into the valley below. Tightly pulling back on the reins pulling Ace to a stop she dismounted pulling her rifle out of its holster on the side of her stallion.

Crouching behind a boulder she watched as a pair of men rode up a few feet away from where she had been taking a break. The two dismounted as one strode over to the river and began to drink water from his hand. She almost gasped in recognition at the man's face as he pulled off his black hat. He was a giant of a man with dark blue hair and skin that was a very light blue; his horse was tall and black. She considered for a moment shooting him but she didn't feel confident at this range. When the Akatsuki was considered you either shot to kill or you didn't at all, it wasn't worth the risk.

She watched as the smaller one with long dark hair and his skin darker than what she remembered of the rest of his family. The two were Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha; Kisame was a fugitive of Rain and Itachi of Konoha, her home. Backing up to her horse she jumped back on and continued her way up the hill. When she heard the crack of a gun and a bullet bury itself into a tree nearby.

"BETTER NOT MOVE!" She almost froze grabbing the reins she whispered to Ace.

"We gotta move okay". Whipping the reins down hard as Ace bolted fast as lightning. She could feel the wind pushing her shirt closer to her skin as he stallion charged over the hill disappearing from view to the men in the valley. Sakura urged her stallion on, to pick up speed, to escape from the pair. Ace made a beeline for the trees, Sakura looked back to see the two just breaking over the hill. Pulling out her rifle she wrapped the reins around the handle.

"Keep on the path Ace!" She flipped around in her saddle riding backwards she aimed her rifle at the pair following her they had their guns out shooting. The rifle cracked as the ball grazed Kisame's shoulder. She heard him laugh as they kept firing. Sakura grit her teeth and began to take aim again firing she watched as the ball now entered Kisame's leg. He let out a yell of pain, Itachi seemed to hesitate for a moment on weather to stop but continued on his spurs hitting the flank of his horse and it began to pick up speed.

Sakura cursed as she spun back around to face forward, untying the reins she flicked them with her wrists. Ace speed up breaking into the trees her job got much harder for she had to twist through trees glowing in the green light of the forest.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as the rider before him flitted through the trees with skill, he could tell the rider was from Konoha with the way he handled his horse in the forest. The way he tilted with the horse's spine leaning forward to increase speed. He had to admit when he saw the rider turn around in the saddle to shoot at them he was impressed though his face wouldn't show it. He had left Kisame behind, to keep on pursuit of the skilled rider. What the rider didn't know was that Itachi was very familiar with this wooded area, as he had to pass it to go back toward the Akatsuki base. He veered off to the right where a path was made to make travel through the woods easier, he spurred his horse to go faster so that when the rider emerged from the woods he would be waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye a flash of gray; the man was far to her right almost hidden from her view. She watched him move very quickly way up ahead of her. It hit her that he was moving on ahead to wait for her at the exit. Almost laughing at how stupid he thought she was, she pulled Ace to a stop and turned him to the left and flicked the reins as she headed far to the left.<p>

Sakura listened to the sound of her stallion's hoofs hitting the ground at an even rhythm. The clopping sound was comforting, as the pair galloped through the woods to leave it's shaded area to escape her single pursuer. There was a slight hill as she charged on through. They escaped the shaded area to emerge in the bright sunlight, Ace trotted in place in a circle to help her look around. Seeing no one Sakura charged down the hill and through the pasture of gold grass. As they galloped on she was able to get a hold of her location, she assumed she was about a mile or two away from her resting spot. All she knew for now was that she needed to leave the Akatsuki pair far behind her. As Ace galloped on she look behind her to see Itachi standing at the top of the hill on his gray stallion watching her as she fled.

He raised his gun in the air and let a ball crack out of his barrel. Sakura pulled Ace to a stop to watch what the man would do though Ace was feeling a little spooked he began pawing the ground dust flying up where his hooves hit. As the man pocketed the gun he disappeared behind the hill. Sakura couldn't erase the sense that this chase wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as the rider pulled to a stop and he activated his sharingan enhancing his vision. He pulled out his gun and shot into the air letting the loud crack echo throughout the valley. As the rider looked on the stallion he was riding looking nervous. He narrowed his eyes seeing the face of the rider more clearly, the hands were slightly tanned by the summer sun and as he scanned the rider's body what he saw surprised him. The rider was staring up at him from his horse he was shocked to say the least once he got a good look of the rider. Her pink hair whipped around her face in the breeze and her eyes burned a bright green. Itachi turned his horse back around to make his way back to Kisame.<p>

"Son of a bitch!" Kisame was swearing as he tugged his knife out of his boot and began opening the wound more to remove the ball from his leg. He grunted as he reached in with his fingers pulling the piece of metal from his flesh.

"I'm gonna kill that guy" He looked up to see Itachi alone with no rider tied to the back of his saddle. "Tell me ya killed that guy! This hurts like hell". Itachi remained on his horse, as he looked at Kisame his eyes emotionless as always.

"We'll need to report this to Pein and Madara". Kisame looked confused at the statement.

"Why bother? Jus' some guy on a stallion who happened to get lucky." Kisame yanked off the handkerchief that hung around his neck and wrapped it tightly around his wound hissing slightly.

"That was no man, it was a women". Kisame looked up in shock at Itachi's lack of caring.

Itachi ignored Kisame as he thought of the bewitching women with the bright green eyes and pastel pink hair. She showed great skill on the saddle and with a rifle compared to any other woman he had seen.

"I believe she's been out here for quite sometime".

"What do ya mean?"

"It seems that our mysterious lady may be a fugitive". At that Kisame grinned his razor sharp teeth glinting in the sun. As he pushed himself up from his position on the ground to get back on his horse. The pair charged off toward their base where Pein and possibly others would be waiting.

* * *

><p>The embers crackled as Sakura loosened the girth around her horse to remove the saddle from Ace's back. Placing the saddle on the ground near the small fire, she turned back to Ace to remove the blanket off his back and laid it on the ground before her saddle. Grabbing an apple from her saddlebag she held it out to Ace who began chomping on it. He nipped playfully at her hand and Sakura smiled rubbing his front muzzle.<p>

"You did good today, you're like the wind Ace". He snorted into her palm as he shook his head his hair flying around him. Sakura laughed and went back to her spot on the ground. Untying her bedroll from the saddle she rolled it out onto her saddle, grabbing the rope that was tied to her housing string on the back of her saddle. Resting her head on the seat of her saddle Sakura could look up into the sky through the trees and see the millions of stars. As she lay there she looked back at Ace who eyes were shut and he rested from todays hard run.

Grabbing a couple of biscuits from the batch she had made a few days ago, she ate them slowly savoring the food in her belly. Now all she could think of was her Mama's fresh butter that she made in the molds her grandmother had passed onto her. Letting them stay cool in the crock of cold creek water wrapped in their butcher paper. Sakura would think of the warm suppers they would eat, fresh biscuits and meat fried in her Mama's heavy black skillet. The thought of returning to Konoha was still a dream, she couldn't return now that she was a fugitive and wrongly so.

For the injustice placed on her she was sentenced to hang for the murder of a man had her best friend Ino not come in to help her escape from the prison cell and its cold iron bars. So long was the belle of Konoha, there was only the wandering woman, Sakura Haruno and she had been wandering a long time. She had not been able to see her friends grow and mature, to laugh and be merry with them.

Arching her back off the ground to lay on her side Sakura stared into the fire with glazed eyes as she chewed on hard biscuits. Comforted by the sounds of the crickets chirping, she swallowed the last of her biscuit and grabbed some hard soap and her handkerchief and headed down to where there was a stream nearby. The light of a full moon lighted the ground as she watched out for snakes. As she walked she fingered her gun belt with the ammunition secured around her hip. A sound of rushing water could be heard as Sakura hung her hat onto a branch and untied the ribbon holding back her hair. Running her fingers through the tangled and dry hair she sighed as she began unbuttoning her shirt she hung it over a branch and shucked off her boots and breeches leaving herself only in her underclothes she stepped into the river. Though she felt nervous not having her gun on her she quickly poured the bucket of water over her hair.

A fish swam past her ankle and it tickled slightly as the rushing water felt refreshing on such a balmy summer night. Wading over to the side of the river where she could set her full bucket of water on the bank Sakura wet her handkerchief and lathered it up with soap and began to wash herself.

One has no idea how good it feels to rid oneself of sweat and dirt after a long day of riding horseback and being pursued by the Akatsuki. Sakura sighed in content as she began to lather up her hair. Her hair would never again be in the condition it was when she still lived in Konoha, and in her current situation she once lived a luxurious life. She was never hungry, had a loving family, was given an education in medicine, and was surrounded by friends until that man showed up and ruined it all.

As she filled her bucket once again she poured the cold water over her hair rinsing out the soap she shook her head to remove some water. Pulling her hair over her shoulder she began to wring it out trying to remove as much water as she could.

"Well, well, well, what have we hear?"

"I think the little lady is lost, here in the middle of nowhere". Sakura jumped turning to her left to look across the river at the pair of men who sat on their horses making eyes at her. Sakura ran over to her gun quick as lightning pulling it out of its holster she aimed at the two. She noticed they both were riding black horses and on their saddlebags she could see the notorious red cloud.

"Drop your guns or I'll shoot the both of you!" Sakura moved to where her clothes were hanging she grabbed her breeches and pulled them on with one hand as she kept aim with the gun.

"Oh, that's rich!" The one laughed he had silver hair that was slicked back off his forehead. His partner was pretty quite and offish, keeping quite but he watched her movements closely from what she could tell. "Little lady you probably couldn't hit the broadside of a barn, so why don't you go gives your husband his clothes back!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she fired off a warning shot that grazed the inner side of his left arms as he was sitting with his arms bent.

"It'll be your heart I hit next". She cocked the gun again taking aim once more at the silver haired man. "Consider it a warning". Green eyes narrowed almost daring him to try it.

"You little-!" The man was interrupted his partner who threw his hand in front of him to stop his partner from charging forward.

"Why are you here Miss?" The large man asked her though it was hard to hear him with his neckerchief hung up over his mouth.

"I'm camping her for the night". Sakura told him, she didn't care to elaborate.

"Where are you headed?"

"To Suna for some business." The silver haired man snorted and his partner turned to look at him hard.

"Where have you come from?" Sakura faltered for a moment.

"Konoha". The man seemed to give pause on this, she was hoping he would believe it, she realized she was too far northeast to be heading from Konoha to Suna.

"We've received some information that there was a rider in these parts that fired on one of our members and wounded him. Would you happen to know anything about that?" The silver haired man's stance changed he was now leaning back in a relaxed way.

"I heard gunshots earlier in the afternoon but I never thought to investigate. I'm not trying to get killed".

"You may finish dressin' we will be staying right here". Sakura nodded stiffly and kept her aim on the two as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on one arm switched her gun into the free hand and pulled on the other. She buttoned up her shirt all while keeping aim, then pulled her socks and boots on. Hooking the string of her hat around her neck so the hat rested on her back.

"One more thing Miss. We've also been told to be on the look out for a woman with pink hair and green eyes. As much as I see you seem to fit that description." Sakura froze in the progress of hooking on her gun belt looking up at the two men in the dark. She quickly fired a few shots at the ground near the horse's hooves that scared the horses into rearing back. Leaving her bucket, soap and handkerchief Sakura charged up the hill toward her campsite. She heard the yells of the men behind her.

She reached her campsite and in record time threw the blanket on Ace and tossed the saddle on tightening the girth quickly, she was just mounting her stallion when the thunderous sounds of hooves came closer. She smacked the hindquarters of Ace and he dashed off, looking behind her she saw the pair about twenty or thirty feet behind her. Keeping her knees bent she leaned in close to Ace's neck as he galloped over the moonlight pasture. Turning back she fired her gun at the pair who returned fire and she felt a ball graze her right leg as she yelled out at the sharp sudden pain.

With a quick flick of her wrists Sakura urged Ace to ride faster and harder. When she felt a ball enter her left arm she immediately yelled and clutched the wound with her right hand and Ace slowed down slightly. Soon the pair reached her and the silver haired one yanked her down off her horse as he rode past. She yelped in pain as she landed on her left arm, her vision was soon filled with black cowboy boots. The taller man crouched down and pushed her onto her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't run from us again". He told her his tone sharp and she could her the rasp in his throat at this range.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We've been ordered ta take ya in". Sakura groaned, this could only mean they're going to turn her in for the bounty on her head or kill her after they finish some 'business'.

"I need to get the bullet out of my arm could you hand me my saddlebag?" The man lifted her by her shoulders.

"Better, get it yourself". Her loyal companion Ace trotted closer to Sakura she smiled softly. As she reached with her good arm for the saddlebag she held all her medical supplies in. When the silver haired one spoke.

"So, should we kill the horse?"

"NO!" Sakura screamed at him eyes full of anger and hate. She stumbled over to Ace holding herself up by his neck. The tall one looked on as he watched the women hold onto the horse brows furrowed deeply.

"No Hidan, we'll use the horse to carry her to the base and Leader will decide what to do with it."

"Damn broad" Hidan mumbled under his breath.

"If you kill him, I'll kill the both of you." The tall one grabbed her by her neck and almost lifted her to his eye level as he leaned forward.

"I do not respond well to threats. I will spare your horse but the same cannot be said once we arrive at our destination. It will be in another's hands to decide if your horse can live". Sakura could see that he had bright green eyes like hers but black pools surrounded them. Sakura could only nod in response.

Settling her self on the ground she pulled out her canteen and medical handkerchief as she pulled her right arm tenderly out of the sleeve of her shirt. Pouring some water onto the wound she hissed sharply as she rubbed the cloth around the skin where the bullet was buried in her flesh. Grabbing the sleeve of her shirt she stuffed it in her mouth as she readied herself for digging the bullet out with the tip of her knife. Quickly examining the opening again for any major veins. Kakuzu handed her his knife with a wooden handle.

"Bite down on this, it'll be better than some cloth". She nodded and smiled slightly in appreciation but that was probably just blood loss. Her teeth dug into the wooden handle as the knife tip went in and began to pull the ball of lead from her muscle. Sakura had never felt anything more painful in her life, she was yelling in pain from behind the handle. She pressed on feeling the knife pull the ball out as she felt tears in her eyes then she heard the sound of a the ball hit the ground behind her moans of pain. She opened her mouth the knife falling harmlessly to the ground and she quickly tied her neckerchief tightly around the wound.

She felt the tall man tie her hands together with rope and sit her on his saddle as he mounted along with her. She looked back to see Ace strung along to Hidan and felt relieved. The man flicked his wrists and the horse galloped quickly in the opposite direction of her escape, back to where she had encountered Itachi and Kisame. Most of all Sakura couldn't shake the sense of despair she was feeling as they rode by the light of the moon and stars. When her vision went black she remembered slumping against Kakuzu's chest.

* * *

><p>When she awoke her eyes snapped open, she was lying on a wooden bench with a thin quilt laid over her. She slowly sat up when she winced from the pain in her left arm. She wearing her shirt half way on and when she reached up to untie the bandage when someone walked into the room with loud heavy boots.<p>

"So you're awake". The man was like none she had every seen before his hair was a bright orange and was spikey. That wasn't too unusual, no, it was the pieces of metal in his skin that surprised her. He walked over to Sakura sitting on the table across from the bench.

"Who are you?" Sakura was looking at this frightening man who stared at her with grey eyes.

"I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki". Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine; this was the man who had ordered her capture. "Your name miss?" She didn't want to tell him her name because he might recognize it and turn her in for money.

"I- I am Sakura". The man's eyes bore down on her.

"hmm, fitting." He stood and motioned for her to follow him. She grunted as she stood from the bench slowly following Pein down the hallway into a room where there was a wooden desk, a kerosene lamp and two wooden chairs placed in front of it.

"Sit". Sakura sat down gingerly in the chair, sleeping on that bench had hurt her back. "What country are you a fugitive in?" Sakura froze and looked at Pein in his eyes.

"Konoha" Sakura looked at the ground as she said it, they were going to turn her in for money, that's what the Akatsuki did. Sheriffs didn't care who turned in fugitives as long as they were the ones who brought them to court and the Akatsuki were not a force to be reckoned with, especially by the law.

She heard Pein open some drawers before hearing a stack of papers hit the desk.

"Look up". Sakura did so grudgingly as he leafed through the warrant papers looking for one with her image. Finding it his eyes looked at her then back at her picture. He kept a passive face as he read her description and what she had done.

"I didn't kill him" Sakura interrupted his readings, Pein looked up at her once she spoke, her eyes full of anger. "I was wrongly accused".

"And how is that?". He seemed slightly skeptical of her previous statement.

"It was framed". Her bright green eyes looked at him, he could not sense any hint of a lie.

"Explain". He stated as he leaned back in his chair his spurs changed as they hit the desktop. Sakura gulped before she spoke.

"The man I was accused of killing had…wronged me so when he was found shot dead everyone thought it was me who had done the deed because he got off Scott free". Sakura's hands wrung the hem of her shirt as she continued speaking. "That was about six months ago, I've been on the run ever since". Pein seemed to muse over the story she had told him as he laced his fingers resting them on his stomach.

"Itachi has told me you are quite skilled with a gun and know a few horse tricks". Sakura nodded when she lived on the farm with her Father where she had been taught how to use a gun since she was the eldest and had gone hunting with him. He had given her Ace when he was but a pony and the pair had been together ever since and a strong bond had formed between the two. There was also Kakashi who had taught her a few tricks after she begged him enough.

"I'll admit I'm interested in you" Sakura frowned, Pein continued staring at her. "You will stay here".

"Why?" Sakura was confused why would a gang want to keep her in their custody. Nice as it would be to have a place to stay, instead of having to move from place to place day after day. Sakura didn't really take to living with the Akatsuki.

"I know you are Sakura Haruno of Konoha, the underling of Tsunade the Lady of Konoha. Which means you have some sort of medical training and that's what the Akatsuki needs, a doctor to tend to our wounds when injured."

"You could have anyone be your doctor so find someone else." Sakura may have been pushing her limits with Pein but she didn't want to stay here.

"We've chanced upon you and why go out and search for one when I've got a qualified doctor right in front of me". Sakura's eyes narrowed in distaste. A frown pasted onto her face, Pein almost smirked at her anger.

"I'll but it plainly sir, I don't want to be here". Pein's amusement was still there which only made Sakura angry.

"You will, you have no say in the matter".

"I will not repeat myself sir I have no intentions of staying here! You keeping me here is doing nothing to help me!" Pein stood up suddenly his chair crashing to the ground behind him. His hand shooting out at her grabbing her by the scuff of her shirt pulling her so close she could feel his breath on her face. Their noses almost touched as Pein looked at her with his grey ringed eyes orange eyebrows furrowed.

"I will not hurt you nor will I be turning you in as long as you comply, but if you give me a reason to turn ya in I will. Understand?" Sakura nodded mutely, an angry look flashed across his face. He released her and stalked over to the door.

"Well don't just stand outside the door. Properly introduce yourself!" With that Pein yanked the door open and several men fell into the floor while some stood by.

"We we're gonna come in there was no need for that!" A blonde yelled his black hat falling of his head leaving his hair messed up. A man with black hair that was long and wild stepped inside purposely stepping on the blonde as he made way towards Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you lovely Lady". He grabbed her hand and kissed it causing Sakura to blush lightly but Pein didn't miss the way her eyes flashed with fear for a moment.

"Madara you pervert! Leave her alone!" The blonde flung Madara to the side and Sakura blinked in shock.

"Sorry 'bout that guy he's a real pervert". He smiled at Sakura and it felt nice to have someone actually be sincerely nice, though it was a bit of a shock to be suddenly surrounded by men after living for months alone with only Ace as company. Sakura stood gingerly from her place in her chair to turn and nod to all the men in the room.

"Is your arm feeling better?" Kakuzu stepped forward from the group his mask still in place and his shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was still wearing the clothes from last night and Sakura could see the tiredness in his eyes.

"Yes". She smiled a little, Kakuzu nodded while staring at her.

"I sealed up the wound with a hot knife a cleaned it out with some whiskey while you were passed out".

"Thank you".

"You're welcome". She couldn't tell if he was smiling but his eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Get out of the way ya bastards! Let me in!" Sakura assumed that was Hidan, the vulgar man from the night before. Soon Sakura was staring at a half circle of men all donned in dark clothing. Sakura looked at all of them, there were seven males and all of different size and stature. A red head stepped foreword he had hazel eyes and looked as if he was bored.

"Sasori" Sakura nodded then the blonde stepped foreword looking like her old friend Ino which almost made her tear up but she controlled the tightness building in her throat.

"I'm Deidara" The blonde smiled at Sakura and she simply nodded. She could feel both Pein and Kakuzu watching her closely.

"Ya've got a good trigger finger pinky, shot me in the leg ya did". Noticing how the blue giant walked with a slight limp she tried to repress the smirk.

"You're Kisame and you're Itachi, I know the both of you". Kisame grinned his sharp teeth revealed.

"I'm flattered girly". Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes they were notorious in Konoha because Itachi had once lived there with his family and Sasuke was friends with Sakura. Though she remembered when the two of them walked into their town with a bandit hanging like a potato sack over the back of Kisame's saddle. The streets that were usually full of people were abandoned and Sakura had been standing on the porch walkway of the grocer as the two traveled past toward the sheriff's building. Remembering Itachi glancing at her for a moment standing there watching them with no fear in her eyes, if anything she looked interested.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno".

There was a moment of silence Sakura looked to Pein out of the corner of her eyes.

"May I see Ace…my stallion?" Pein looked at her not very surprised, he simple nodded his head.

"Madara lead her to the stables." Pein made his way and sat back down in his chairs and began to leaf back through the warrant papers.

"Follow me Lovely Lady Sakura". He took her hand and led her down the hallway; she could smell the strong scent of pine and noticed the thin layer of dust that seemed to coat every surface. He opened a wooden door that creaked in protest, she stepped out into the blinding sunlight. There were rolling hills surrounding the house that seemed to be located in a valley. About fifty feet from the house was a deep river and Madara walked on ahead toward a small barn. She entered, smelling dung, hay and the musty smell that came with barns. It was so nostalgic to be in a barn yet again, she remembered her barn back home in Konoha and spending her days up in the loft lying in the hay with Ino as they gossiped and laughed.

"Here's your stallion". Madara had led her to one of the stalls; she saw Ace and smiled brightly. Ace pawed at the ground and leaned his head over the stall. As Sakura rubbed his muzzle he nuzzled against her shoulder. Sakura rested her head on his neck, and she tried to hold the feeling of such relief.

"You didn't take his saddle off?" Sakura turned to look at Madara.

"He wouldn't let us get that close to him". Sakura nodded as she gave Ace a rewarding pat on the neck.

"Good boy".

"I heard that". Madara said smiling as he looked at Sakura, her pink hair that fell down past her shoulders, though her hands looked worn with calluses on her palms and fingertips. He imagined the rest of her to be soft, with soft thighs and smooth hips. Though she was a bit skinnier then he liked that would easily be fixed with a few hot meals. Her face was pleasing to look at though she was slightly tanned he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

"Well, he is". She then proceeded to shower her horse with affection until her stomach growled. "Is there any food I can eat?"

"You're in luck one of the men made some bacon and beans." Madara sauntered out of the barn back toward the house. "We all do our part around but the houses condition is a little bad. Do you happen to know how to clean?" Madara looked at her hopefully and Sakura almost laughed.

"Yes, from before I was on the run".

"Good, well that can be your part on our humble adobe."

"Okay. I'm going to take his saddle off before I eat". Madara looked back and nodded then stayed and watched. They had to make sure she didn't run away so he watched her remove the saddle and carry it in her good arm. Madara tried to take it from her to help but she shook her head.

"Thank you, but I've got it". Sakura walked into the house as he stood there watching her go, he had to admit it was strange to see a woman other than Konan be so independent but it was exciting to say the least.

Madara soon followed her into the house.

INSERT A LINE HERE TO SHOW A TRANSITION OF TIME

Kisame watched as the little pink haired girl scarfed down the day old beans and bacon like a hungry animal. Kisame roared with laughter at the girl as he downed another shot of whiskey.

"I ain't ever seen a girl scarf down food the way you do!" Kisame slapped his knee as she looked up blushing, embarrassed by her lack if manners. Sakura sat up straighter and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry my mama raised me better than that". Then Sakura began to eat like the southern belle she had been raised up as.

"It's fine girly this ain't no county fair beauty contest!" Kisame told her as he took another great swallow of whiskey. Sakura smiled this Kisame fellow was funny once you got past his cruel appearance. Before Sakura could began her lady like manner of eating her plate had already been cleared earlier.

"Could I have seconds?" Kisame blinked and roared with laughter.

"'Course you can girly! Eat all you can you're far too skinny that ya can't tell you're even female!" Sakura blushed because she knew she had lost a lot of weight, she didn't have any way to see herself. But after a month and a half of beans and hard cornbread she began to notice that her hips become bonier and her lower ribs slightly more pronounced.

Sakura dug in to her second helping of bacon and beans soon her belly was full and she began to feel sleepy again. She stood and took the plate and fork over to the wooden bucket filled with water and dropped them in. She watched as the clanked against other dishes and Sakura noted that the dishes needed to be cleaned.

"Miss. Sakura I've cleaned out a room for you to stay in while you're here". A deep voice from behind surprised Sakura causing her to jump slightly. Looking back she could see it was the blonde named Deidara, holding her saddle he motioned for her to follow. Sakura stood and followed Deidara his long blonde hair swishing behind him, Sakura couldn't help but be reminded of Ino and her throat tightened up again. Sakura followed Deidara up some creaky stairs that groaned with each step from her heavy boots. They reached a landing and she was lead to a room in the back noticing there was a lock on the door and no windows.

Well there went any ideas to sneak away in the night. Deidara dropped her saddle on the hay stuffed mattress and dust flew up, and the pair began coughing. Sakura realized maybe she had a bit more work cut out for her if she was to help the Akatsuki, she may have lived in the wild for six months but she couldn't deal with this big a mess in one day.

"Could you just put the saddle on the floor?". Sakura sighed as she looked around at the dust-coated table in the corner. "Do you all happen to have a broom?"

"I think we do…what do brooms usually look like?"

Sakura stared at Deidara and suddenly the urge to punch him made its self violently aware.

* * *

><p>"Hit it harder, I can still see dust!" Sakura was sitting on the back steps with Kisame as she watched Hidan hit the quilts Sakura had strung up between two trees.<p>

"Damn broad! Should've never asked if ya needed in help!" Kisame laughed and Sakura was surprised as he drank straight from the whiskey bottle and he was yet to be drunk.

"But I do so appreciate it! I really do, honest Hidan." Sakura pulled out her southern belle accent from back in the Konoha county fair days. It was breathy and sweet sounding and it tended to make the clerks blush and give her a sweeter deal when she was out shopping. Kisame looked at her in surprise then took another swig of whiskey, shook his head and then stood up quickly to go back inside the house.

Sakura had done as thorough a cleaning job she could do with one good hand. She had swept all the floors and ceiling removing so much dust she tied her handkerchief around her face to block the dust from entering her mouth. While she swept Sakura had sent Deidara out to the barn to refill the mattresses with fresh hay. Sakura supervised as Hidan beat the quilts cursing and grumbling, Kakuzu made his way out of the stables toward her. He stopped short of the stairs and she saw him surveying her arm.

"Let me check your arm." Sakura untied the cloth that held her arm up and stretched it out gingerly toward him. His fingertips were calloused as he turned her arm over to see the wound and he began moving her fingers looking for a reaction to pain.

"I think you'll be fine in a day or two." Sakura nodded, she had been slightly worried about losing her arm but it seemed she would be fine.

"I'll just need to treat it for infection tonight and re-bandage it." Sakura added her own medical opinion to Kakuzu's statement.

"Makes sense." He continued to stand there watching both her and Hidan.

"Why does Pein need me when he has you?" Kakuzu leaned back against the boards of the house looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes.

"I can do simple things like wrapping wounds, but I cant remove bullets as well as you can and I can't clean too well". Kakuzu chuckled silently as he pushed off the wall and walked up the stairs and disappeared inside.

"I'm done you damn broad!" Sakura turned back around to see Hidan throw the stick on the ground.

"Why thank you EVER so much Mr. Hidan you did SUCH a fine job." Hidan just grinned and moved past her on the steps. Sakura stood to go pull the quilts off the line and put them back in their respectful place.

Sakura had finished folding the quilts, using both hands though it did take time. Sakura placed them in a stack to prepare to head upstairs and set them on the newly stuffed mattresses. Holding the quilts carefully Sakura made her way up the creaky stairs toward her room where she set down the stack. She heard the clacks of boots and looked out the door of her room to see a red head move past.

"Umm…Sasori?" The red head stopped and turned around from down the hall.

"Yes Miss. Sakura?" Sakura felt nervous, this Sasori guy felt unpredictable and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Could you tell me where all these quilts belong?" Sasori cocked his head in interest and smirked his eyes remaining ever blank.

"They do not belong in just one place, you may put any quilt in any room and no one will complain." Sasori moved close to her, so very close she heard her heart beating rapidly and as soon as she felt his breath on her clothed shoulder he moved back. He had plucked a quilt off the pile and smirked. "Though I will take this one." With that Sasori left Sakura to sit on her bed heart pounding in her ears and knees shaking.

A quick shake of the head and Sakura felt the heat leave her face as she began carrying quilts from room to room always being sure to knock before entering.

As Sakura knocked on one door she heard someone answer her.

"Come in". The voice wasn't particularly deep but smooth as liquor and masculine.

Sakura opened the door her last quilt in hand to see Uchiha Itachi sitting in a wooden chair and book in his hands with a jar of ink and pen sitting on the desk before him. Sakura's faced stiffened bowing her head slightly; this man was infamous in Konoha. She couldn't help but feel slight resentment toward this man for what he had done to his younger brother, her good friend.

"You have cleaned the quilts?" He asked her smoothly as he watched her unblinkingly unfold the quilt and spread it smoothly onto the bed, tucking in the corners neatly. With a curt nod of her head Sakura chose not to speak to Itachi.

"I see". His voice was cool and he almost sounded displeased at her silence. She heard his boots hit the floor softly as his stood up from his chair setting the book on the table softly. Sakura focused on her duty as she continued tucking and smoothing Itachi moved closer to Sakura until he stood to the left of her so close that if she were to finish her job he would have to move. Sakura stood slowly and looked at Itachi as coolly as she could.

"Excuse me you seem to be in the way". She herself could sense some slight hostility in her voice.

"I seem to have offended you, Miss. Sakura". Itachi stared her unblinkingly and Sakura pushed down her nerves that were building up. "But I cannot think of what I have done in the small amount of time we have been acquainted that I could have". Itachi continued staring as he cocked his head ever so slightly to the right.

"You have a younger brother, correct?" Itachi nodded his head, his face emotionless. Sakura took a deep breath "Then you should know why I dislike you". Sakura left the room without finishing leaving Itachi alone in his room yet again. Itachi smirked as he watched her leave.

"Interesting".

Her feet stomped down the newly cleaned stairs and marched into the stables to see her horse and Sakura unlocked the stall door and leaped onto her stallion bareback. Gripping Ace's hair in her hands she charged out of the stable and saw Kakuzu walk out of the back door of the house. He watched her as she rode around the area and Kakuzu grabbed his horse and followed her. Sakura focused only on the sound of Ace's hooves hitting the ground and the wind in her untied hair and the warm sun on her skin. She rode through the trees and around the stable then back around the house in a wide loop.

After a while on Ace and she felt him slowing down so, she rested her head on his neck. She heard Kakuzu thunder up beside her, he pulled up right beside her. Turning her head to face Kakuzu she looked up at him impassively.

"I wasn't trying to escape". Kakuzu didn't make any sign of acknowledgment, as if he already knew.

"I just needed to cool down". Kakuzu nodded silently, his eyes watching her lay there on her stallion. Kakuzu looked her over as she shut her eyes and looked at her face with her unruly pink hair lay over her shoulders some covering her face. The soon to be setting sun made her hair shine a peach color and her skin seemed more iridescent. She was a beauty if he had ever seen one a good ways better than the harlots he was used to in old rundown saloons. He could see the shadows of her eyelashes on her cheeks, and appreciated the simplicity of her pale pink lips as they curved up ward in a gentle smile.

"My teacher wore a mask just like you". Sakura opened her eyes and Kakuzu could see the kaleidoscope of colors in her green eyes.

"Hm". Sakura continued talking.

"He didn't talk much either and for the longest time he refused to teach me so I learned what I could from watching him teach Naruto and Sasuke the art of horse riding and guns. Soon though I showed him my skills that surpassed the boys and he decided he could teach me a little. We all became very close after that, spending a lot of our time together."

"Is that how you learned to ride a horse?" Sakura looked up at Kakuzu, and smiled.

"My papa taught me how to ride but Kaka-sensei taught me all my tricks and the art behind guns. Though, that didn't go over to well with my mama". Kakuzu chuckled quietly behind his mask.

"We should head back". Sakura nodded and sat up straight on Ace as they began heading back to the stables. The pair trotted back into the stables and Kakuzu looked toward the house to see Madara standing a window looking at the two. Sakura dismounted Ace and set him comfortably back into his stall.

"I'm going to go start dinner". Sakura told Kakuzu as she left the stables and entered the house while Kakuzu looking back at the window where Madara stood to see nothing.

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled out eight clean plates setting them on the wooden table, she began to search for utensils in the kitchen opening drawer after drawer after finding them in a glass jar in the back of a cabinet. The jar was covered in dust and the forks inside had never been used it seemed. Sakura set the jar down on the counter with a clank and began to take them out of the jar and set them on the table next to the plates like her mother taught her, on the left and an inch from the edge. She was surprised she could still remember such a thing, her mother made sure that if she was learning to shoot guns that she would be a proper lady as well. That's why Sakura disliked being dirty and sweaty after so long in the wild.<p>

Stirring the pot of beans once more she rang the cowbell on the counter and Sakura heard doors open and the thunder of boots rush in from everywhere. Soon the kitchen was filled with all the men Sakura almost laughed with how quickly they had run in.

"Grab a plate and help yourself." Sakura ladled out beans onto her plate as the men went and grabbed their plates. Taking a strip of bacon she went to the table to sit down and began to eat her food. Soon the table was full, the only noise was scraping forks, and the people chewing. Sakura felt at peace, in such a long time it was strange to sit down to a full table and enjoy a meal. Smiling she continued eating with a pair of certain red eyes resting on her figure.

"That hit the spot!" Kisame groaned as he rubbed his belly taking another shot of whiskey. Sakura swore this man had at least drunk five bottles of whiskey today.

"Thank you Sakura". Sasori thanked her although Sakura smiled she inwardly thought he was kind of strange.

"Thank Jashin the broad can cook!" Her eyebrow twitched at yet another rude comment made by Hidan. Sakura stood grabbing her plate and dropping it into the bucket.

"There're more beans if anyone wants any."

"I'll have some more Sakura". It was Itachi who was standing next to the pot less than an arms length away. Sakura ladled out some beans onto his plate as quickly as possible to get away from how close he was. Then she left the kitchen carrying the pot of beans to the table leaving it there for the men to dig into. Itachi had left the kitchen to sit back down as Sakura left the table to go back into the kitchen. She tightened her fist and grabbed a wooden bucket and walked out the back door to get some water from the drum near the barn.

It was cool out and the stars sparkled brightly as she walked on the wind rustling in her hair. Drawing a bucket full of water Sakura made her way back to the house covering the wooden drum with the lid. Careful not to slosh water all over as she walked up the steps she could hear Kisame and Hidan were still sitting at the table. Going back into the kitchen she set the bucket on the counter and began to clean the dishes. It was a comfort to be back to washing dishes after dinner, something she hadn't done in so long. To be able to eat a meal with others was so nostalgic.

"Miss. Sakura may we speak?" Sakura turned from the dishes to see Pein standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" Sakura put the dish she had finished washing into the clean bucket. Wiping her wet hands on her breeches Sakura stood straight facing Pein. His face was impassive, as he looked her over before speaking.

"Our remaining two members will be joining us soon, our third will remain stationed where she is". Sakura blinked in surprise when Pein said 'she'.

"She?" Pein remained looking her in the eyes without blinking and Sakura stared back bravely.

"Yes our female member, Konan runs a brothel to keep our funds going, it also helps to catch bounties".

"I see… I'll be sure to make more food for tomorrow." Sakura nodded her head causing her hair falling over her shoulder. Pein merely watched as she lifted the soapy bucket of water and carried it out of the kitchen. To the steps where she dumped the dirty water out, it was dark and Sakura could see the full moon illuminating the land. As she turned back something caught her eye, turning back around she looked back the barn to see three trails of dust.

"Pein!" She yelled into the house and within a moment the tall man was besides her looking out into the darkness. His gray ringed eyes narrowed slightly, before turning to Sakura.

"Go tell the others and be ready to leave in two minutes." Sakura ran up the stairs her boots thundering against the wood.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the hall to her room where she grabbed her saddle and hat. Strapping on her gun holster minus the gun Sakura left her room at a sprint the others leaving their room just as quickly. Sakura saw Pein standing by the back door as he watched Deidara run. Sakura ran past him until he grabbed her elbow jerking back. He pressed a gun into her small palm the metal cool and reassuring.

"I am giving this too you out of trust, be sure to shoot the right people." Sakura looked up at Pein in surprise and half smirked before jamming it into her holster and dashed out the door. Running into the stable she saddled up Ace and shot out Ace let out a whinny in joy. Madara followed up after her his horse black as night he looked at her with a small smile. The pair dashed across the plains only the sounds of hooves pounding into the ground. Soon they heard gunshots Sakura whipped her head to look back hair flipping around her head. A single man followed them his gun raised, Sakura reached for her gun and before she could even shoot Madara had shot him the man falling off his horse. Sakura looked at Madara in surprise his eyes red and spinning he grinned at her.

The moon fell and the sun slowly rose before they reached a town their horses sweating and about to collapse, Madara led her to a brothel, she assumed was Konan's, in the center of town. The paint was fresh and the building was quite large with the shutters drawn. Sakura tied Ace up to the front posts he gulped eagerly at the trough before him.

"I'm sorry Ace" Sakura whispered as she rubbed his neck he continued to drink shaking his head.

"Let's go Lovely Lady" Madara motioned for her to follow as they walked into the brothel. Cigarettes were burning and the air was smoky with girls exposing their breasts in tight corsets sitting in the laps of men. She watched as one girl led a man up stairs a wanton smile on her face. Sakura shivered as she followed men looking at her in surprise when they realized a woman was wearing breeches. Madara continued on past the bar where glasses of whiskey and voluptuous woman with pocked skin were being nursed. Sakura heard a loud moan and the laugh of men; Sakura froze her hands and knees shaking. She could feel a scream growing in her throat at the sound of more laughs and moans from behind her. She couldn't see anymore, she saw the past, her once pale hand reaching out for a red parasol that lay in the hay of a stable. The chuckle of a man and his long black hair covering her vision a scream erupting from her throat.

"Sakura?" A deep voice startled her out of her nightmare; Madara was touching her shoulder his long black hair falling across his shoulders. Sakura shrugged his hand off.

"I'm fine". Sakura rubbed her forehead as though it ached and Madara nodded before walking off Sakura followed him. In the office Sakura saw a beautiful woman with blue hair and a white rose tucked into her hair wearing a black outfit that was neither too modest nor too revealing. A piece of metal was in her bottom lip and she showed no emotion as the two enter. Sakura removed her hat as she sat down in the two richly cushioned chairs. Konan watched her closely as if analyzing her very soul before Konan looked back to Madara.

"The base was attacked though Sakura here saw the attackers as they were riding up and everyone escaped. Pein stayed behind to deal with them and he should be close behind." Konan simply nodded.

"I see. You are of course welcome to stay in the spare rooms". Konan looked to Sakura looking her over once again. "You would fetch quite a fair amount of money if you would like to work". Sakura became panicked at the thought of going to bed with some strange man.

"Oh, no thank you." Konan smiled as if she knew more than Sakura did.

"No my dear, I would rather have you perform on stage, those other woman have sex because they are good for nothing else." Konan dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"It is your decision though, should you get bored just come to me I will find you some work." Sakura nodded her head politely as she left the office with Madara placing her hat back on her head. Madara led her up the stairs she had seen the wanton woman head toward earlier and they walked towards the back of the hall away from the creaking beds and into quiet peace. With a loud creak Madara showed Sakura to an empty room with one bed and a simple nightstand with a kerosene lamp.

"This will be your room I'll be next door and Pein will be arriving soon, if you wish to go into town be sure to tell me or Konan. The townspeople will not touch any friends of the Akatsuki." Madara told her "Unless you'd enjoy spending some time with me." Madara smirked as his eyes glowed red and spun. Sakura felt a flicker of fear run through her as she fell back onto the bed trying to scoot away from the approaching male. She stopped moving when he bent over at the waist his face level with hers as he tilted his head. Hand pressed into the mattress, leaning closer to her. Sakura stared in shock, as his eyes remained open glowing and spinning lazily.

In an instant his lips touched hers his hands reached up and gripped her head pulling her closer to him and Sakura's fear ebbed away a for a moment before it reared its ugly head. Her back against the wall, she pushed against his chest. He groaned as her small hands pushed against his chest, Madara leaned back and the expression on her face hit him like bricks.

Green eyes wide in shock and tears were threatening to spill over, her pale lips quivering.

"What's the matter love?" His voice deeper than usual he sat on the bed beside her. Sakura scooted away from him toward the headboard.

"Sakura you have to speak". He grabbed her hands holding her still as she breathed heavily and slowly calmed down.

"Tell me". Sakura looked down at the bed then back at Madara.

"It's why I'm on the run". Madara nodded, he spoke no words to keep the silence.

"I remember it hazily and it comes back in pieces. There was a man who my father took in to help him herd cattle and one day the man shot my father when he was drunk the man made his way to my home I ran down the stairs when I heard the yelling from my mother. He killed my mother on the way, so I ran out the back door to the stable to ride away on Ace. Bu-but he caught up to me and I…he…it hurt so much. I was able to beat him off of me, but he knocked me out and when I woke up I was in the kitchen.

"I remember it hazily and it comes back in pieces. But the man killed my mama and papa I remember that much, somehow I was blamed. They put me in a jail cell the first woman in Konoha to be sentenced to a hanging. My friend Ino believed I was innocent and helped me escape in the night. She had Ace all set up with enough supplies and money to make it for about a month or two. That night I fled Konoha."

Madara simply looked at Sakura her eyes a little hazy as though she were someone else.

"You should talk to Konan, she's dealt with these kind of things before and I think she can really help you". Sakura blinked looking at Madara, his eyes were soft and he smiled encouragingly at her. He stood up from the bed walking over to the door looking back at her from the doorway.

"Maybe" Sakura said looking at him then back to her lap. Madara nodded slowly shutting the door. Sakura sighed hands gripped tightly in her lap. She fell back onto the bed, her hair fanned out around her. Her thoughts drifted into nothingness and slowly her eyes shut and sleep took her.

* * *

><p>Okay so I hope you all liked it and sorry about not updating in a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME! I've been REALLY REALLY busy and unmotivateddepressed and such :) Be sure to COMMENT! 3


	2. Chapter 2

For all my readers I loved reading all your comments! Thank you so much! I've just entered college so I've been super busy! So I originally wanted each chapter to be about 19 pages but in order for me to get these out quickly I will be making the chapters shorter. So most of them will be about 10 pages. This is really the one story I would like to finish, it wont be too many chapters. I wanted it to be a one shot originally but, nope! So I just wanted to apologize for taking so long but now I'm back and I'm ready to finish! I'll have a poll to decide on Sakura's first lemon….maybe? I haven't really decided. Haha. Now, on with the story. Oh! Some recommended listening for this story. Johnny Cash's 'God's gonna cut you down' this is all I listened to while writing this chapter.

I love constructive criticism! So please leave me some! Let me know what you guys liked, what you didn't like, the writing style, etc. :D

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke feeling refreshed, and stretched her arms. Getting out of the bed she walked out of her room to see Madara's door shut, not wanting to bother him Sakura walked down the hall to look for Konan's office. Arriving at the door she knocked lightly.<p>

"Come in," said a soft voice, Sakura opened the door seeing Konan sitting at her desk. "Hello Sakura, I trust you slept well."

"Yes I did actually, thank you". Sakura stood awkwardly at the door while Konan merely observed her.

"Is there something you needed?" Konan folded her hands on her desk watching Sakura think of what to reply. Sakura wanted to talk to Konan about what had happened to her as Madara had suggested she do.

"I…I wanted to know where the kitchen is? Or where I can get food?" Sakura was surprised when she noticed a flash of sympathy on Konan's face before she gracefully stood up.

"I'll show you to the kitchen, where you may prepare yourself some food". Konan led her out of the office and behind the bar into a door where a kitchen was. A basket of fresh fruits and vegetables were placed on the counter.

"Help yourself to whatever you find". Konan gestured with her hand. "It would be appreciated if you made food for three more". Sakura nodded and smiled as Konan left the room.

Now Sakura had to remember all the recipes her mother had shown her so long ago. She began searching through drawers and cabinets hoping the image of food would trigger her memory.

* * *

><p>His black as night mustang charged across the plains on the dirt path he had been traveling for a few hours his horse's snorting had gotten louder as he was dragged out. The burg was in sight, pulling to a stop in front of the sheriff's office, Pein dismounted his spurs clanged as he landed, walking up the wooden porch steps he looked at the wanted posters, seeing Sakura's face on one poster. In the picture she looked downright pissed, eyes glaring at the camera, she was past a blow up and out for revenge. Pink hair wild and eyebrows furrowed to the point of wrinkles. He could see she was clenching her jaw and he smirked in amusement. Yanking the paper down from the board the corners ripped, he tucked it into his shirt's front pocket. Walking back over to his horse saddling up again he made his way down the road at a trot.<p>

The clerks shut their blinds as he passed by showing their fear of him and his power in this town. Pein took a deep breath, rain was on the horizon and he watched people evaporate before his presence. Dust flew into the air behind him even when he was at a simple trot, the wooden buildings moaned when air passed through them. The dead bushes that grew in the alleys of the buildings as donkeys in their pins behind houses whined in the heat.

The brothel was empty; it was an early morning and therefore not surprising. His spurs rang with each step he took toward Konan's office, fingering his holster once again as he walked on. He could smell cornbread and beans, pausing to peek inside the kitchen to see Sakura stirring the beans. Her hair was braided loosely hanging over her shoulder, wearing the same shirt she had on when she had rode off. Her eyes were glazed over in deep thought he decided. There wasn't anything exceptionally beautiful about Sakura; her hair that had once been dulled by the sun and wind was beginning to regain its luster since she had been taken into their care. Her breasts weren't worth lusting after; Pein would have to say that her real beauty lay in her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that held such a wide range of emotions. Her anger, determination and at this moment, sorrow. Pein felt as though he could stare at those eyes for long periods watching the range of emotion in them and never tire of them.

"Where's Madara?" He interrupted her focus but she didn't jump she merely turned to him.

"He's still asleep, I think, I've been awake for a while now". Pein nodded then left her to her cooking.

He marched to Konan's office opening without knocking; she was sitting looking at the door, expecting him. She smiled softly standing from her chair, walked towards Pein. Pein leaned foreword, reaching hand out to pull Konan into a chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>The boy was playing with sticks drawing in the dirt as he waited for his Pa to bring the fish up from the creek. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, he drew his Pa and Ma in front of their house and they were both holding his hands. The boy smiled as he continued drawing, when he heard horse hooves and a snort. He looked up and saw a pair of men, he felt scared. One man had long inky black hair, blacker than soot, his skin as pale as the moon his eyes were bright and amber colored when he smiled the boy felt his stomach twist in knots. His face was clean; his shirt reminded the boy the color of the piano keys at the saloon his Pa brought him into. The bottom of the pale mans black chaps were covered in dust. His partner had silver hair, and glasses he smiled at the boy as well. The black haired man spoke first.<p>

"Are you here all alone boy?" The boy shook his head.

"N-No my Pa is just down at the river." The man nodded thinking it over, the silver haired man looked at the other man. The two spook quietly so the boy could not hear.

The black haired man dismounted and walked towards the boy his spurs chiming with each step. The boy backed up away from the man and yelled for his Pa, his Pa would save him he was sure.

"Now, now I'm not gonna hurt you" The man said before smiling sickly "much." Then everything went black just as he heard his Pa shouting for him.

Kabuto brushed his hair out of his eyes before placing his hat back on his head.

"The boy won't get us much but we can get more for the father. I don't even think they'll take the boy's teeth. We can sell the horses at the nearest burg."

"Tie the horses up then Kabuto, or do you just enjoy the sound of your own voice." Orochimaru turned his cold amber eyes to Kabuto from across the clearing.

"Yes, Master Orochimaru". Orochimaru looked at the dead boy and grinned at the tears still fresh on the boys face.

"Master Orochimaru. We are ready."

"Where's the nearest town Kabuto?" Kabuto took out a map and studied it for a few moments.

"About a days journey south of here". Orochimaru nodded and spurred the horses on. The pair set off two horses in tow and a dead bodies tied on behind them.

* * *

><p>"God damn it's as hot as a whorehouse on nickel night!" Hidan was waving his hat with his face. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as the trotted along heading towards the town where Pein and Konan would be waiting. Dust kicked up behind ever step his horse took, the land was dry as their had been a drought. The grass was turning a yellow color, the crops would fail and the cows would become skinny if the rain did not come soon causing profits to drop and people to become bitter.<p>

"We better be staying at the whorehouse, I've been egging to touch a woman since we caught that broad bathing." Hidan grinned his eyes staring off into the distance.

"Please contain your self". Kakuzu did not appreciate Hidan's comments toward Sakura, as the girl proved to be quite intelligent.

"Fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan continued fanning himself.

"Though that Sakura is pretty damn feisty, I'd like to get my hands on that." Hidan grinned as he painted pretty images in his head. Kakuzu rolled his eyes harder and spurred his horse into a gallop, anything to get away from Hidan.

"Hey hold up you son of a bitch!" Hidan chased after him.

The pair rode on for some time before Kakuzu halted on a dime, his horse grateful for the rest. Hidan pulled to a stop beside him, confusion written on his face.

"What the hell Kakuzu?" Hidan quieted at the intensity of Kakuzu's gaze, following his eyes Hidan saw four horses in a line. There were two figures sitting straight up and the others were laid across the horse and unmoving. Hidan squinted in the sun to see. The figure in front had inky black hair that was long and skin shockingly pale, the man behind had silver hair in a ponytail and his glasses flashed in the sun. They pair seemed to have not noticed Hidan and Kakuzu as they crossed the hill and disappeared behind it.

"That was Orochimaru and his partner Kabuto."

"Should we go after them?" Hidan was strangely serious for a moment.

"No. They seem to be headed the same place we are." Kakuzu gave Hidan a measured look before looking back at the place where the two had crossed the hill.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her room, pulling on her boots she stood her spurs chiming as she walked to the wooden chair where her gun belt hung. Pulling the belt through the loops she situated it comfortably. Checking her gun, making sure it was loaded and her knife was secure on her left hip. Tucking her long pink hair up into her hat, Sakura left her room and then she was out on the streets of the town. Going into the General Store down the walkway she browsed the store while the clerk watched her carefully. The general store held some nice items, woven blankets, jars of hard candy and dried meat. All Sakura really needed was food and ammunition; she was planning on trying to leave the Akatsuki as soon as she caught wind of Orochimaru and Kabuto's trail. Approaching the clerk she purchased a bag of apples, beans, coffee and a couple of rounds for her rifle and revolver. The clerk gave her change and watched as she left. Sakura stepped back out onto the wooden walkway.<p>

It wasn't as hot here as it was in Sand at least, it seemed as if it rained often here. There were wagon tracks of hardened mud; grass grew underneath the buildings here although trees were scarce. As she walked on, passing women who would glance at her attire. She looked at the their dresses reminding her of the past. Her fist tightened on her bag as she walked the remaining way to the brothel.

Sakura was feeding Ace an apple behind the brothel when Konan came outside. Konan leaned outside the door her dress falling off the edge of the steps.

"Sakura, is your offer of help still available."

"Yes, of course Konan." Sakura nodded her head as she petted Ace's neck.

"My usual bar man hasn't shown up yet to wipe down the bar. Would you be kind enough to help?"

"Yes." Sakura patted Ace's forehead leaving him to follow Konan into the brothel. Konan showed her to the bar, reaching into the shelves beneath the bar to pull out a cloth and some cleaning liquid.

"Just pour some of this onto the cloth and wipe down the bar. I'll be arranging the stage, so just call me when you finish."

"Okay." Sakura nodded smiling as Konan walked off.

Sakura was standing behind the bar wiping down the dust and spills while a few others were sweeping and cleaning for opening time. When the doors opened and a rather bulky man walked in with a small female behind him. The girl had bright red hair it was smooth on one side and slightly choppy on the other as though she had gotten in a fight with some scissors. She wore an extravagant cloak that showed a peek of her rich if not promiscuous dress underneath. The tops of her breasts were visible and pushed up thanks to her corset which caused her waist to look very small with wide womanly hips. Though Sakura noted that her face looked a little sickly, as she walked some hair fell across a shoulder revealing some skin. There were bumps on her neck. Sakura's eyes narrowed she began thinking of any illnesses she knew of that held these symptoms.

"Ah Karin, hello". Konan walked into the room dressed elegantly her corset pulled tight. Sakura watched, pausing in her cleaning. "I'm glad you've come to perform, our patrons are excited for you to be on stage." Konan gave Karin a ghost of a smile.

"I'm afraid that will not be so." Karin's voice was slightly hoarse and the corners of her mouth were flakey. "I've become a little sick and it wouldn't be good for me to be on stage."

"I understand go and see a doctor when you're better we would be glad to have you perform for us". As soon as Karin left Konan turned to Sakura. "Pour me a whiskey would you Sakura?" Turning around Sakura grabbed a clean glass and poured the amber colored drink into the glass. Konan downed the shot in a single swallow. Setting the glass down hard with a loud clink.

"Sakura I need your help." Konan looked into Sakura's eyes intensely. "I need you to perform tonight." The room was silent and Konan's request still ringing in Sakura's ears.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Konan saw Sakura's eyes cast down.

"This isn't the way to deal with this Sakura." Konan watched as Sakura's shoulders tensed a little.

"You need to know that there is nothing wrong with you. To gain the confidence back in your body is important. You are not tainted. You are not disgusting. You are beautiful and you need to realize that." Sakura looked up at Konan her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Konan leaned over the bar and pulled Sakura into her shoulder. At first Sakura tensed but then Konan heard the crying, this was the first step. Konan would help Sakura overcome her fear and gain back her strength.

* * *

><p>Konan poured another bucket of warm water on Sakura. Sakura hadn't taken a proper bath in a long time. Konan poured some liquid into her hair and began to massage Sakura's scalp. Suds began to form causing Sakura to squeeze her eyes shut. Sakura gripped the metal edge of the tub, her knees bent to fit inside. The water was still warm and relaxing. The wound on Sakura's right arm had left a scar.<p>

"Now for tonight you're going to need to sing." Before Sakura could protest Konan began speaking again. "It's nothing too difficult and the men won't be focusing on your singing, it's more for the entertainment."

Sakura was now beginning to feel uneasy her stomach was currently lodged in her throat.

"Repeat after me…"

* * *

><p>The rain poured on the roof causing those in the brothel to speak louder, almost at a yell. Sakura stood behind to curtains trying to gather as much as possible. Konan had tried to teach her everything she could for this one performance. At this moment she wanted to kill Hidan and Kakuzu for capturing her because if they hadn't she wouldn't be in this position. The corset she wore was tight and breathing was becoming difficult. She was wearing all black; her black corset had sheer panels that showed some of her pale skin. The audience would get a peek of her legs; the stockings went up to her mid thighs and were attached to the garter belt. The heels she wore were uncomfortable and she had been practicing walking in them for most of the day. On the stage Konan began by welcoming everyone then she introduced Sakura.<p>

"God dammit." Sakura cursed as she began walking out the band playing, the crowd hooted as she walked out her curled hair swaying. She made eye contact as best she could, a small smile on her lips that were painted red. Her skin had been dressed to look paler in order to contrast against the black clothing, well more like underwear. Her mother was most likely rolling in her grave right now.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu watched as Sakura stepped out from behind the curtain, her legs covered in sheer stockings revealed little but yet so much. Her legs were slender, but strong he could see the lean muscle in her legs. He heard Hidan curse beside him, even over the loud hoots and hollers of the crowds.<p>

"Holy fucking Jashin." Hidan's eyes roamed all over Sakura's body as he fingered his religious pendant. The corset creating curves they had never seen due to her menswear. Her breasts weren't anything to whoop and holler about but goddamn did that corset push them up to compensate for the smallness. Her hair was curled and fell over her shoulders. Lips painted red and opened as she began singing.

* * *

><p>"H-Here you g-go t-tw-two hund-hundred dollars for the t-two ma-mares." The clerk stuttered as he handed the bills over to the pale man as the silvered haired one had a pistol cocked and aimed at his head.<p>

"Thank you kindly sir". The pale man with dark hair tipped his hat in appreciation his yellow eyes bright. As the two walked away from the desk the pale one turned back to the clerk a smile on his face that struck fear in the clerk once again.

"Would you point us in the direction of the saloon sir?" The clerk lifted his right arm. The man smiled nodding his head exiting through the door, his silver haired partner following as he adjusted his glasses.

"Have a nice night."

The clerk watched the pair pass by the dust-covered windowpanes letting out a choked sob once they left his sight.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt nervous, she could hear he voice shaking a bit as she sung. The men were whistling at her. She could she the want in some of their eyes and it scared her. She was vulnerable up on this stage, the gun she had strapped to her right thigh was hidden behind the skirt she wore. Walking across the stage she pulled over a chair and sat in it like you would a horse. Trying to follow what Konan had showed her, Sakura smiled coyly at the crowd of rowdy men. As she sang she felt more confident, the men looked but did not touch she was safe and in control of this situation. She was standing up from her chair when the doors to the brothel opened. In stepped a man as pale as the moon, with inky black hair and beside him a man with silver hair and glasses reflecting the low light. Sakura knew this pair better than she did herself. She could spot them from miles away and her heart froze. She watched, as Orochimaru looked up from under his hat at her his golden eyes piercing her soul. He licked his lips with that disgusting tongue of his.<p>

It was as though time had slowed down, Sakura heard nothing and saw only the pair. Reaching behind her skirt she pulled her gun out of her holster. Marching forward she shot at the two with skill. The two kicked over a table taking cover behind it; men were running out of the brothel as soon as shoots were being fired. Sakura kicked over a table and ducked behind it. Peering out from behind the wood she fired a shot at the table they were behind. She saw the two of them bolt out of the doors, Sakura charged after them slipping out of her heels. Just as she reached the outside the two thundered past on horses. Sakura ran to Ace and jumped on him setting off after them.

Ace raced on, the rain smacked Sakura in her face almost blinding her. Her stockings were covered in mud splashed up from Ace's hooves. All she could hear was her breathing and all she felt was intense hatred. She could see Orochimaru and Kabuto ahead, dark figures racing headlong into the rain. She would catch them and Sakura would exact her revenge. The make up running down her face, the runs in her stockings and lack of clothing did not worry her anymore. At the moment all she could think of was catching them, aiming her pistol at the pair. She shot twice at the two, hoping her aim was true. She saw a figure turn and barely heard the crack of the gun when Ace tumbled to the ground. Landing in the mud hard Sakura cried out at the weight on her leg. Aiming her gun and ignoring the pain Sakura shot blindly ahead of her.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Click! Click!

Sakura let out a scream that shook her core as she threw her gun at the fading pair. Wiggling out from underneath Ace, she ran in the mud her feet sinking as she went. She ran in the rain hair falling into her face, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her up out of the mud. Her head whipped around to see who was stopping her to see a shock of orange hair and metal piercings. Sakura screamed, hitting him with her fists as he held her still. It was hell watching Orochimaru and Kabuto once again escape her reach and her wrath.

* * *

><p>Pein watched with cool eyes as Sakura hit him screaming and crying. She thrashed around in his arms trying to escape.<p>

"NO! LET ME GO!" Pein held on tighter as she twisted her arms clawing at him, as her eyes remained focused on the fading away pair. It became clear to Pein that this was who had wronged her. Knowing how Orochimaru and Kabuto behaved Pein could only imagine what they had done to Sakura.

"PLEASE! I CANT LET THEM GET AWAY! PLEASE! NO!" Her voice was shaking and sounded raspy as she yelled. Pein threw across his saddle as he galloped back to the brothel. Holding Sakura over his shoulder he tied up his horse.

"Kakuzu, Sakura's horse was injured go see if you can fix 'em up". Sakura remained silent; her yelling fit had tired her out. Her eyes were hollow and dull.

"Konan bath Sakura and then put her to bed, don't allow her to leave your sight."

"Yes of course Pein". Konan lead Pein to the bathroom he set Sakura down on a chair and left the females alone.

Pein walked into his room and sat in the wooden chair his mind began to race.


End file.
